I Met a Boy
by themorgensterns
Summary: 20 years ago I met a boy, not Peeta, the other one.


20 years ago, I met a boy. Not Peeta, the other one.

* * *

><p>I slid my hand across the horses body, my hand knotted in its mane. I pressed my weight on it, trying to balance my self in the 5 inch heels. I wasn't used to such luxury in District Twelve. The food here was divine, and I hated myself for enjoying it when millions were starving. What's the point of not enjoying a little before I am sent to my death? I lost myself inside of my thoughts when I felt someone's hand on mine. I spun around pulling my hand out, not used to the close contact I was feeling as his body pressed me against the horse. My eyes were elsewhere as I felt him lean into my ear.<p>

"Nice to meet you, 12, the pleasure is all mine." He said huskily in my ear.

I turned around to recognize the boy from District Two. I scowled in his direction, but not before taking in his bulging muscles and handsome features. By looking at him I knew he could snap my neck in a few seconds, but I swallowed my fear, and let my steel grey eyes meet his ice blue.

"What do you want 2?" I growled coldly, feeling my anger surface as he smirked.

"I just wanted to say good luck," He said, his eyes burning holes in me as he looks me up and down.

With that he went and joined his District partner. I watched curiously as his chariot pulled out and the crowd roared his name. My eyes stayed on the back of his head as Peeta returned to the chariot and held out his hand. I smiled, and accepted it steeping into the chariot. As we rolled out and the Capitols voices flowed into my ears I noticed the boy from Twos eyes on me the whole time.

* * *

><p>I hunkered over the fire making station rubbing the two rocks together. A spark ignited within a few minutes and soon a glowing ember took it's place. I still felt Cato's (who's name I figured out) eyes burning into my back, waiting for me to give something away. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. I turned my head towards Peeta to see he was having trouble starting the fire. I heard snickering close by. I glared at the careers openly laughing at Peeta. I glided over to Peeta gently placing my hands on his helping him start the fire. Once the flame finally appeared he sent me a gentle smile and thanked me.<p>

"Helping your boyfriend?" The girl named Clove mocked.

"Why wouldn't I," I said, grinning at Cato's obvious discomfort.

I hooked my arm through Peeta's, and walked towards the elevator, but not without landing a hook punch right on Cato's face.

* * *

><p>I sat nervously backstage waiting for my cue to go on stage. Cato is on right now, blood thirsty and arrogant. The crowd loved it. I wiped my hands on my dress, now all sweaty. It wasn't just from anxiety, it was also from the look Cato sent me before he went on stage, which said that he would kill me very slowly. My teeth chattered at the thought. When it was finally my interview I played innocent, spinning around and giggling. The Capitol ate it up. My name was being screeched from every direction, and people threw flowers and blew kisses. I waved and blowed a kiss as I was exiting the chair. I relaxed on the couch backstage, letting out a shaky breath. Peeta's interview was amazing, he was hilarious and everyone loved it. Him and Caeser exchanged jokes, until his face got serious when Caeser asked if anyone interested him.<p>

"Well, there's this one girl who didn't know I existed until the reaping," he replied shooting nervous glances at Caeser.

"You can win her over if you win the games," Caeser said grinning.

"Winning won't exactly help in my case," Peeta muttering.

"Why not?" Caeser questioned, leaning in anticipated.

"B-because she came here with me," Peeta confessed looking towards me.

My breath caught in my throat and I stood up, eyes wide. What I didn't see was Cato's look of pure hatred that he sent towards Peeta.

* * *

><p>I crouched in the tree branch, pushing myself against the back to avoid being seen. I heard the loud footsteps of the careers getting closed. I squeezed my eyes shut, my breathing becoming heavy. I gasped when I heard Peeta's voice. That was my mistake. Eyes turned up towards me and grins spread across the careers faces, especially Cato.<p>

"Why don't you come down to have some fun?" Cato mocked, bloodlust coating his eyes.

"Hmm, why don't you come up instead?" I said throwing a grin towards him.

"I think I will," He growled, gripping the branches starting to climb.

He got about 20 feet, until he grabbed onto an unsteady branch and plummeted to the ground. For some reason, I was wishing that he wouldn't die from the fall. I watched as he smashed into the ground, but was still alive and was swearing and making threats to me.

"Why don't we just wait here? She has to come down eventually," Peeta offered, not looking at me to see the hurt radiating.

I fell asleep soon after they set up camp. I thought about staying awake, but I knew none of them could climb the tree and I would be exhausted. I let the vision of Cato glaring at me fade out of side as darkness overcame me.

I awoke to the sound of whispering. I peered to my left and saw the little girl from 11 perched on a branch. She held a finger to her lips and pointed above me. I looked up and saw a Tracker Jacker nest. I nodded, and the next time I looked back she disappeared. I pulled out one of Cloves knives and starting sawing the branch holding the nest to the tree. It tumbled to the ground, smashing as soon as it hit. I watched the thousands of bees attack the careers flesh, only feeling a little remorse.

* * *

><p>The burn on my leg slowed me down, letting my predator catch up with me. He smashed me to a tree trunk, his lips attacking mine. I pushed him off me roughly, only for him to growl and come at me again. He lips were everywhere, kissing and biting. I struggled which only caused him to kiss harder. I did something I never imagine I would. I kissed back. I realized my mistake to late. He responded passionately, his tongue in my mouth. I used my last bit of strength to push him off and climb to the top of a tree. I finally was able to breath.<p>

* * *

><p>I was sprinting so hard, my lungs felt like fire inside of my chest. I tried to shake off the tears that were prickling at my eyes. Peeta was lagging behind while Cato was ahead. I tied to forget our last encounter. I heaved Peeta to the top of the Cornucopia, where Cato was waiting. It seemed to go in slow motion. Peeta pulled out a blade I have never seen and stabbed Cato through the chest. Peeta felt no remorse, I saw it in his eyes. I screamed as I saw Cato falling to the mutts, the words he said were "I'm sorry,".<p>

As I grasped Peeta's hand, and got taken on the hovercraft, the cold feeling never left. At nights I cried to sleep, and at days I was in love with Peeta to the Capitol. When Peeta asked me marry me, I accepted. Prim would die if I didn't, so I put on a show.

* * *

><p>20 years ago, I met a boy. Not Peeta, the other one.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I had to delete my fanfic Never Letting Go because someone said I can't use song lyrics in fanfics, so I decided to start a new fanfic of one shots with KatnissOther Tributes. I will either be updating Everything has Changer tonight or tomorrow. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
